Never piss off Mrs Malfoy!
by Dizi 85
Summary: WRITTEN 4 THE HIDEAWAY  not BK 4 onwards compliant  Draco's note said Make me Dinner. Ginny just took him literally. DMGW. READ AND REVIEW!


**_Evening Folks, _****_This here is my entry to THE HIDEAWAY Drabble COMPETITION._**

**_The entry has to include: _**_1:** a duck** and 2:** dinner  
**_

_**PISS OFF MRS MALFOY**_

_The sun was lightly coming through the gauze curtains, and birds could be heard singing from the rose bushes below. This was the scene that woke Mrs Ginny Malfoy to what she expected to be a rather fabulous Valentine's Day. After all this time with Draco, she was expected a good present. She'd only been reminding him about it for maybe a month or two now. For all the fake facades he used in public and in Parliament, Draco was a good husband when it came to presents, and after fifteen years of practice, he'd had a lot of it. She rolled over to find that her husband was already up and about._

_She looked gladly at the gift placed on the pillow next to her head. She'd left his present in his office, a fine cigar he had been wanting for months, so she assumed that he would have found it by now. The red heart-shaped box intended for her was innocent looking, but Ginny was still apprehensive. Draco usually hung around to gloat about his presents, it was in his very nature. His absence made her think that there was something wrong with this present. Either that or the paranoia of living with Fred and George for 14 years was starting to get to her._

_Ginny waited a few minuets for her husband to arrive, but after a few minuets she tentatively picked up the box, noting the card addressed to 'my beautiful wife,' before carefully pulling off the fine cardboard lid. She peeked under the top of the box, to find herself surprised at the contents within.. She ripped off the rest of the lid quickly, tilting her head to the side as she took a better look at the inside of the box._

_The box was empty except for a piece of parchment. As soon as she read it, Ginny became instantly furious with her husband, sprung out of bed, and began an earnest search to find him, all the while white hot fury was coursing through her veins. The only words running through her head were the only she could still clearly see on the note._

'Make me dinner. –DM'

_She stormed throughout the Manor, knowing there were only so many places he could hide. She checked his office first, and there he was, sitting in his chair, with a smug grin on his face._

"Make me dinner?" _Ginny screeched at the blond behind the desk_. "Make me DINNER???? I'll make dinner, you smug PRICK!!!!!"

_Molly's only daughter pointed her wand at her amused husband, and with one quick flick achieved her aim. Now SHE was the one smirking, and with what was in front of her, she had every right to do so._

_Draco looked downright disgruntled. Ginny had turned him into his his favourite dinner. Quite literally. He was a Roast Duck, with all the trimmings._

"Gin! I was only joking!" _Draco whined, his voice returning to what she remembered he sounded like back in her first year. He definitely was a strange looking roast duck, as he still had his human eyes and mouth_.

"Draco, you should know after living with the twins all those years, I'm a little bit fed up with jokes" _Ginny replied, crossing her arms._

"But it's funny!"

"And so is you as a duck."

"Whatever, Ginny. I was just about to tell you anyway that your real present is in the box too. It has a fake bottom..."

"A fake bottom? What? I cant believe you'd think I'd use a beauty charm on my bottom!"

_Draco cringed as well as a roast duck could._

"No love, I mean the box had a hidden compartment."

"Oh,"_ she said, blushing slightly. She was still a mite peeved at her husband_

_She pulled out the fake bottom, and automatically blushed at how much she'd overreacted. Inside the box was the real present, a large diamond pendant and matching earrings_. _Ginny quickly reversed her hastily cast spell, watching as Draco fell back in to his chair, while doing so regaining his human form. She walked around the desk and slid into his lap, kissing him soundly in thanks. _

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gin."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dinner."

"..."

"..."

"So... what meal ARE we having tonight?"

* * *

**Probably WAY to long for a drabble. but thats the way the cookie crumbles! _(or the duck roasts)_**

**NOW >> > READ AND REVIEW! or Draco stays stuck as a duck FOREVER!!!!!**


End file.
